The present invention relates generally to the field of ontologies, and more particularly to managing a domain specific ontology collection.
An ontology is a formal naming and defining of the concepts, entities, and relationships that exist in a particular domain. Ontologies have become common on the World Wide Web. The ontologies can range from large taxonomies that categorize websites to categorization of products for sale, their features and reviews of the products. Ontologies may allow for sharing of common understanding of the structure of information, the reuse of domain knowledge, and analyzing of domain knowledge. Ontologies may include a lexicon which is the catalogue of all of the words found in the domain that the ontology may categorizes.
A subject matter expert is a person who is an authority in a particular area or topic. Often a subject matter expert is also called a domain expert. Subject matter experts are often used in a particular domain. A domain is any area of knowledge with specialized or professional vocabulary, such as medicine, accounting, telecom, insurance, software development, social services, etc. The subject matter expert may create, update, modify, expand, and verify a lexicon ontology collection in the domain the subject matter expert has expertise in.